What Lies In The Dark
by Jaspers Sex Kitten
Summary: **Darkward** Edward Cullen, stalker estrourdinare, has become enchanted with Bella Swan. What happens when Bella starts having feelings for someone else? Then the horrifying dreams start. Rated M for Adult content, Language and a sensative subject matter.


**A/N: THIS STORY CONTAINS DARK, GRAPHIC ADULT MATERIAL and LANGUAGE! This fic covers a very touchy and heavy subject matter... If this is not something you can handle please do not read. It is not may intention to upset anyone. **

**This fic is dedicated to Jaspers Izzy and Cullen818**.

There are many reasons for this but the main reason is they are my idols, and alwasy here to lend a helping hand. It is because of them I tried my hands at something new.

The words never say never come to mind now.. *laughs* I said I'd never do an Edward/Bella fic... well guess what I lied. LMAO! Oh Jesus, I mean this was a good experience to push myself from my comfort zone and do something different. It was a whole ball of wax plus some. This was hard to write for more than one reason. It does deal with a very heavy subject.

Special thanks go to my Beta's and pre-readers. This is not a pairing I have done before and I was extremely nervous. **Shirley007**, who was a pre-reader and who also beta'd as she went. She gave me moral support and helped with fine tuning certain aspects of Edwards psycho behavior. **CatieLardin**, my sister and beta. She is always behind me, every step of the way. You both rock! *huggles*

Pre readers: Chocoholic-Vamp, Lilly Monroe, GemGem020507, and Clurrabella. These girls know Dark and I appreciated their help along the way. Love you all! *mwah*

**Full Summary: ****Darkward** Edward Cullen, stalker estrourdinare, has become enchanted with Bella Swan. What happens when Bella starts having feelings for someone else? Then the horrifying dreams start. Dreams she can't remeber anything from, except the fear and pain.? What will the Cullens do when they find out Edward is the cause of them? Can they help her escape the one and only true reason behind her nightmares and steer her to the one she awaits? Rated M for Adult content, Language and a sensative subject matter.

**What Lies In The Dark**

**Songs for O/S: Enter Sandman - Metallica, Whisper - Evanescence, Bleed it out - Linklin Park, Change or Die - Papa Roach, Pure Insanity - Disturbed, New Beginning - Trapt, Hysteria - Muse, Life Starts Now - 3 Days Grace, Sound of Madness - Shinedown, Haunted - Evanescence, Animal I've Become - 3 Days Grace, Apocolypse Please - Muse, I hate everything about you - 3 Days Grace, Made of Glass - Trapt**

**Bella's POV**

For the last five years after moving to Forks, Washington to live with my father Charlie, I've had strange and scary nightmares. I can't really explain them. They are very real and its like I am being watched while I sleep. I can feel hands on me and I wake up shaking and have no idea why. It almost feels like there is someone in my room. I just can't live life always looking over my shoulder. Its also hard to explain to my father why his twenty-two year old daughter is locked in her bedroom with the lights on all night.

I tried to explain it once but all it elicited was him laughing at me and asking why I was afraid of the dark. He just didn't understand how it felt. The feelings and sensations I would get were oddly comforting at times then the next minute I would be scared shit-less. Last night was the worst yet. I swore I literally felt the cold breath of someone on me. I woke up panting and screaming. Thank God Charlie was working the late shift. I would have been mortified if he had come barging in my room with his gun in his hand.

I got up, and got showered and dressed. I had a job interview at the new sports bar in town. The Cullen's who were a prominent family in town had opened it and were needing waitresses and servers. It worries me to no end that as clumsy as I am they'd trust me to do it but Alice said they wanted me there. She and I had become friends after I moved here. She is very bubbly and hyper and I'm not. I don't understand why the opposites attract thing always comes to mind when the two of us are together. But I wouldn't trade her friendship for anything.

On my way to the bar I felt an uneasiness wash over me. "Calm down Bella, you can do this." I took a deep breath and went inside. I greeted the people standing at the bar as Alice came up and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're here Bella," she said bouncing in front of me.

I laughed as she smiled. "Alice thanks for asking me. Are you sure this is okay, you playing favorites?" I asked, seriousness written on my face.

"Don't be silly Bella. We all love the idea of having you here," Esme said, hugging me.

"Thanks. But Alice has told you that I'm not really..." I trailed off not wanting to say it.

"Graceful?" A booming voice said from behind me, eliciting laughter from all, myself included.

"Yeah, that would be a good way to put it, " I said, turning to see Emmett standing behind me. He was the only one of Alice's brothers I had ever met.

"Emmett," I squealed as I jumped into his arms., hugging him tightly. "Dude where in the hell have you been I missed you."

"Uh, school, why?" he said, laughing.

I shook my head and laughed at him. "No reason, doof I was just asking. Now let me down," I said kissing his cheek. Emmett sat me down on my feet and Alice pulled me with her to the kitchen.

"Okay, this is the kitchen. Whatever you do when you come in here, be careful. There will be many things in here for you to get hurt on if you are not careful. Now, in here is the walk-in freezer. Whatever you do Bella, make sure when you go inside the door is unlocked on the outside. Otherwise you will be stuck inside and possibly freeze to death. Make sure you are careful, please," she rambled.

"Dammit Alice I am not that bad," I huffed and walked back out to the bar. As I looked around I could see the smirks on the faces looking back at me.

I rolled my eyes as Esme came up and hugged me. "It's okay dear, don't let her annoy you. We all want to make sure you stay safe. Now come behind the bar and have a look around. You will be back here with Emmett most of the time. Who will need you to waitress, well deliver drinks to tables from time to time, but I think most of the time, you'll be behind here."

I nodded following her behind the bar. "Wow, Alice must have been back here," I said giggling. I looked up to see Alice roll her eyes at me. "Ah, Aliboo, you know I love you but you take OCD to a completely new level babe," I said, trying to fight the laughter inside.

Emmett erupted into laughter as did everyone else. Alice jumped up on the bar and swung her legs around me and pulled me close. "You know if you were anyone else, I'd knock you on your ass but you are right anyways," she said laughing. She kissed my cheek, unwrapped herself and jumped down. "Now this shelf has all the mixing ingredients, then the mixers themselves. If you get stuck there are four books here," she said pointing to the shelf beside the mini-fridge. "Or ask Emmett, that brain of his is good for remembering useless shit like drinks," she cut herself off by laughing as Emmett snarled at her.

"Alice, Emmett, enough," Esme said from behind me. I giggled and kept looking at the shelves to get myself acquainted with the order everything was in.

"Alice? What in the hell is that shit? And why is it blue?" I asked looking at a glass bottle with a big spider on it. She of course laughed at me.

"Bella, silly its alcohol. It's called Tarantula. It's very good, so I hear," she said grabbing a shot glass off the shelf. "Here, try a little and see what you think." She poured the shot and I took it reluctantly.

"1..2..3... fuck it," I said, taking the shot. "Holy shit, that's good. It only has a hint of the alcohol taste. Its kinda fruity," I said laughing. "That could be trouble."

"Oh hell, you mean we are gonna have a bunch of drunk hum-" Emmett stopped dead in his tracks as I felt that uneasy feeling was over me, like it has every night since I moved here. I shook it off and turned to Emmett with a smirk and a raised brow.

"What was that Emmybear? A bunch of what?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

He snarled at me and I laughed. "A bunch of hormonal women," he said smiling. I rolled my eyes and went back to my visual inventory.

As the day went on and I looked through the drink books, I really learned a lot. Who in the hell would've guessed there's so many drink combos. I'm good with a little tequila and some O.J. but some of these drinks are ridiculous. Alice brought me a sandwich and fries after a couple of hours and we finished setting up the tables. I heard the door open and I heard a males voice behind me. When I turned and saw him I felt a smile creep up on my face. Esme grabbed him into a tight hug as did Alice.

I smiled and went on with my work. "Well hello doll-face," the blond who I knew was Jasper said to me. I smiled and felt my face blush from his words.

"Hello, Jasper. How are you?" I said as I extended my hand.

He took it and pulled me into a hug. "Nice to meet ya' Bella. My sister has told me a lot about you," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, same here," I said laughing.

"Okay, enough with the pleasantries we have work to do you two," Alice chirped as she brought over more candles and shakers for the tables an booths.

A few hours later I was headed home and ready for a nice long shower. After my shower, I was exhausted. I slipped on a t-shirt and that is all I remembered. When I woke up it was completely dark. The feeling of eyes on me was making it hard to breath. My stomach tightened and it was like there was someone on me but when I looked up again it was day light. I crawled out of the bed and my whole body was sore. I went in, and showered and headed to the bar.

Tonight went like any other night. Jasper and Emmett did more bouncer work than anything. Apparently Alice, Rose and I are a hot commodity in town. Well Alice and Rose are all the time, the only time I am is when they are drunk off their asses. When I got home I showered and turned the bedside lamp on. I pulled out my over used copy of Romeo and Juliet and apparently fell asleep.

I woke up at 2:47am starving. Charlie was on night duty, so the living room light was still on. I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I grabbed the milk and the cereal. After two bowls, I felt full. I went into the living room and flopped down on the couch to watch T.V.

I was dreaming of the forests around La Push when I felt my stomach tighten. That feeling washed over me again and I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It was like they were being held shut. I tried to scream and nothing came out. I was in the pitch black dark and I wasn't alone. I tried to fight to free myself from whoever or whatever was holding me down, but I couldn't.

I felt the wind getting knocked out of me and as my eyes opened, I was met face first with the hardwood floor in the living room. It was almost day break outside as I crawled back up on the couch, I was breathing erratically and my body was shaking.

"This shit has to stop, Bella. Right fucking now!" I yelled at myself as I stormed up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door. I crawled into my bed as my cell phone rang. I reached for it and saw I had missed calls and twenty missed text messages from Alice starting at 2:50am. "Alice, what the hell?" I mumbled as I read them.

_CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!_

_We have a code red situation! This is not a drill! _

_Seriously Bella now, wake up! Not a drill._

_Dammit! BELLA!_

_I can't help if you don't answer me!_

_CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!_

_Bella answer the goddamn phone now._

_Bella... house phone! Answer NOW!_

_Fuck! Please babe wake up and answer the phone!_

_CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!_

_As God is my witness I will kick your human ass! Answer the fucking phone!_

"Fuck me!" I said, just deleting the messages and dialing her cell number.

When Alice told me about her family and what they were years ago she decided we needed a plan. In case of an emergency. Especially since she couldn't see me when the Quillette boys were around. Jake thought that was a funny fact but I didn't. I trusted them all but I knew it worried Alice when she couldn't always see me. So we made up a code words to text and code words or to say in front of others in case it was needed. As far as I knew, the family had no idea I knew what they were. I liked it that way. It made me feel like I was a leg up on them.

Even if I was to say something no one in their right mind would ever believe me. Vampires. I would be put in a straight-jacket and locked in a padded room so fast, my head would spin like Linda Blair's in the Exorcist.

I was shaking as she answered the phone. "Isabella Marie Swan, what in the hell good did it do to make up a code if you won't answer the fucking phone," the longer she talked the louder she got. I heard what sounded like rustling and then Emmett was on the phone.

"Bells, are you home alone?" he asked. His voice sounded harsher than it usually did.

"Um, yeah, Charlie's at the station until lunch time. This week he works twelve hour shifts. Why?" Is this what she called a code red situation. I sat there rolling my eyes as Emmett started talking again.

"Bells, listen to me. There was... someone in your house. Please stay where you are until Alice, Jasper and I get back there. Is your room door locked? The windows locked?"

Emmett asked in a growl.

"Yeah," I said in a whisper. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to puke.

"Emmett, plllease hurrrry," I said through my tears. My body felt like it was shutting down. I was racked with worry as my body shook with tears. The only thing keeping me sane was listening to Emmet's voice.

"Bells, listen you will be fine. We will get the fucker! I promise. Just stay calm, okay? We will be there in about ten minutes," he said as the phone went silent.

My whole world was turning upside down and there was nothing I could do. I thought back to the first dreams I had when I came to Forks. My first couple of nights were peaceful then after my first day of school they turned into the torture of my life. There were nights when I stayed up not being able to bear the thought of dreaming. Your dreams are supposed to be restful and make you feel good. Mine only leave me scared and tired. At first, I blamed it on Edward Cullen, who I haven't seen since the first day of school. He flipped out in Biology class and walked out after I came in an sat down.

I asked Alice about it once and all she would say was, he had had a bad day and was moving to Alaska to stay with friends. I never gave him another thought after she told me that. It was nice to have someone, something to blame the dreams on. I really felt as if I was going crazy most days. There was no escaping it. I had to sleep. I needed it, but I also needed an escape from the nightmares. I was never one to believe in the boogie man or things that go bump in the night, but this was making me change my mind.

I sat here, shaking and sobbing into my knees, waiting for the Calvary to get her. I heard a boom and something break down stairs and I didn't move, I just cried harder, gripping my knees tighter, hoping this would just end. I couldn't take it anymore. Then I felt my whole body being lifted from the bed and I screamed as my eyes shot open.

"Bella, Bella, shhhh, it's okay."

"Alice?" I screamed as my body shook harder with sobs.

"Yeah, its me, calm down honey. You're safe now," she said, running her hand through my hair as I cried.

"The dumb fuck is long gone. He had a fucking car about two miles up the fucking road," Emmett hissed.

"He has been gone about an hour," Jasper said.

"I can't see him again. How in the hell did he keep this from me?" Alice asked, looking up at her brothers.

Emmett fell to his knees in front of me, where I sat in Alice's lap, still crying and shaking. He took my hand and I was starting to feel calm. I looked to Jasper who just nodded. _So they did know I knew... ugh!_ I smiled weakly and looked down at Emmett.

"Are you sure you're okay Bells?" he said through sad eyes.

All I could do was nod my head. My body was so tired and I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I felt calmer as the minutes went by and then it went dark. When the light in my eyes woke me up, I was in my bed, in my t-shirt and all was peaceful and quiet.

"Stupid fucking dreams," I cursed as I got up and went to the bathroom to shower. Walking back into my room I see Alice standing at the window and I scream grabbing the towel that is wrapped around me.

"Alice Cullen what in the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I yelled as my body shook.

I heard something behind me and turned to see Jasper and Emmett standing there wearing matching smirks. My temper flared as I grabbed the door and pushed them out, slamming it hard and turning to glare at Alice. There she stood in front of my window, wearing a smile. Ignoring her I walked over to my closet, grabbing my jeans and a t-shirt, moving to my dresser, pulling out the essentials. I walked back out into the hall, where Jasper and Emmett were standing with their arms crossed.

"Ugh," I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Idiots. Scare me half to death and think its funny. And yes, I know you can hear me. Stupid fucking vampires. Think they know everything. I know since you're all still here that last night wasn't a dream as I hoped. I just want to be a fucking normal person, with a normal life, normal dreams, but no I get fucking vampires and werewolves and shit fucking dreams. No wonder I am fucking nuts," I said opening the door. Emmett raised a brow at me and I scoffed.

"Don't you even act like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about. I know all about Jake and the rest of the tribe. Jake told me years ago. He had to save me once in the woods, he said. I never saw anything, but him one minute and then a big hairy fucking dog in front of me the next. Wait why in the fuck am I justifying this to you morons?" I said glaring at the three of them standing in front of me.

I fell onto the bed and started to cry. My anger, my worry and the simple fact that I'd never have another moment of peace was making me crazy. _What can I do to make it all go away? _I felt arms wrap around me and the love of the people in the room with me.

"Jasper...thankkkk you..." I cried out.

"Bella," Emmett whispered in my ear. "You have to trust us. We will keep you safe. He will not get to you again."

"Emmett," Alice hissed.

"Wait! What? Fuck!" I said jumping to my feet. "You know who did this, don't you? Who is it and when can I kick his ass?"

Everyone in the room got deadly quiet. My heart started to beat faster, my breathing getting heavier. My body racked with fear. I saw Alice moving towards me and I collapsed in her arms and cried for what seemed like days. From that point on there was always one of them with me. Or around in case I needed them. The nights were still creepy for me but I was able to sleep and was trying to get back to almost a normal life.

*~*~*~ _six months later _~*~*~*

Everything fades in time. Memories, loves, life's small unflattering moments. Since the night the Cullen's came to my rescue, my life has been a bumpy road. I was working hard to find a balance between work, home and sleep. I knew there was no more danger, but it was hard to get over the fear of the dark. No matter what I did, if it was dark, I would freak out. I talked to a therapist, my family's doctor and a few counselors. They all said the same thing. You shouldn't be afraid of something in the dark, there's nothing there that can hurt you. Well hello, I know something they don't. There is and you can't stop him.

The days were long and tiresome. The longer the bar was open the more hours we worked. I didn't mind, honestly, I loved working and I loved spending the day with the Cullen's. They truly were my family. Charlie's hours at the station changed so often, I hardly saw him.

Today though, would be different. Every Wednesday before his shift, he'd come in for lunch and we'd get to spend some time together. I saw him when he came in and sat in my section at the same booth he always sat at. I walked into the kitchen and ordered his usual.

"Jasper, I need a turkey bacon melt on wheat with lettuce, tomato, and mayo. Side order of fries. And a steak medium rare, onions and mushroom, side order of fries and a piece of apple cobbler."

I walked to Charlie and kissed his cheek, and took a seat across from him. As I sat down I felt that unwelcome feel again. Unlike the last time it was stronger and I felt sick at my stomach.

"Bella?" I looked up to see Jasper looking down at me, confusion written on his face. "You okay Darlin'?"

I bit my lip and thought about how to answer him. Was it in my head or did I really feel him again? He wouldn't return would he? I can't take that again. The worry, the fear, the uncertainty. It will eat me alive. I wasn't worth all the time that was put into me. They should just leave me to him, let him take me with him. I wasn't doing anyone any good. I felt a hand on my cheek and as my eyes focused I was looking into Jasper's eyes.

"Listen to me. You are worth it! Stop trying to give up dammit!" he hissed.

"What's going on here?" Charlie demanded. "Are you two together, like in together, together?"

I looked from Jasper to Charlie and laughed so hard I snorted. "Dad, really? Where did that come from?"

"Sir, I love your daughter like a sister. There is nothing more to it." Jasper said, chuckling.

"Oh, I just... you... he... never mind. Pay this old man no attention."

Charlie said, his face burning with a blush, as I'm sure mine was too. There was a brother I wanted, but Jasper wasn't it. I felt my body shiver with the thoughts of being with Emmett. He was always so comforting to be around. My mind, heart and soul could always relax around him. I noticed Jasper looking at me and he raised a brow, smirking at me. I knew my lusting after his brother would get noticed an I didn't care. One day. I sighed and hit his shoulder as he went to stand.

"If you two need anythin' else just holler, and I'll come a runnin'," Jasper drawled out, making me giggle.

I coughed and said, "show off" under my breath, causing him to chuckle as he walked away. Charlie and I talked as we ate and before he left he hugged me. It wasn't something we did all the time, but it was something he'd do on occasion.

"Have a good night at work and stay safe, dad" I said, as he kissed my forehead.

"I will. You be careful on your way home tonight. They say it's going to storm," he said, grabbing his coat.

"Um, hello, it storms an rains here all the time," I said, rolling my eyes and laughing.

"Just be be careful. Make your old man happy, please," he said, smiling. I walked him to the door and stood there, as I watched him get in the cruiser and drive off. I never knew that would be the last rime I saw him.

I went back inside, cleared the table and started getting things ready for the lunch crowd. As the day went on, the mood in the bar changed. It seemed that the Cullen's were on edge. Every time I'd ask what was going on, I'd get the same response... a smile and a 'it's nothing'. Even Esme was leaving me out in the dark. Usually she'd tell me 'it's alright dear, just a family thing' and I'd know that it was a vampire thing. Today though, I got nothing, except a short 'nothing, dear' from Esme.

I shook it off and went on about my duties. Tonight was massively busy and we were hopping. The girls, myself and Esme were delivering drinks and food to the tables. I think everyone in town was at the bar tonight. The rain had started but this was Forks, Washington, it rains here most days. The odd days are the days when there's no rain. And storms can come out of nowhere, when you least expect them too.

I carried a batch of shots and beers to a table of boys, stupid boys albeit, and as I was setting them down I got that odd feeling again. I quickly looked around and saw no one out of the normal, so I went back to talking to the boys at the table. They were all in college and came down to hike in the La Push forest. Over the years with all the stories of bears going around, all sorts of hikers and adventure men have been coming to town.

If they only knew they were actually big over grown dogs, that which are actually shape shifters, they'd shit themselves and run for the hills. I had no clue until that day with Jacob, that the Quillette legends were real. You hear stories on the Reservation, but I always thought of them as that, stories.

Now that I think back, to that day, that was the first night I started really having dreams. They were not the ones like a few months ago but they were strange, groggy dreams that of which I don't remember much.

I finally started putting the pieces together, slowly, mind you, but there they were. I dropped the tray on my way back to the bar and fell to my knees. I started having flashes. I could see someone, something. I didn't know what it was, but it sent a jolt of fear through me. I clutched my stomach and cried out in pain. Emmett scooped me up, worry written on his face as he carried me to the office in the back. He laid me on the couch and I felt calm wash over me.

"Jasper?" I whispered as I closed my eyes. My eyes felt so heavy and I faded out into a dream I couldn't escape. I opened my eyes and was face to face with the monster under my bed.

"You? GOD! Nooo," I yelled as I fought to get free. He pinned me to the floor and I once again was in a loop of pain, torment and torture, that from which I was unable to escape. This as any other dream would leave me in the dark that was know as my life.

**Edward's POV**

Since the moment I saw her, I knew Bella Swan would be mine. She belonged to me, she called to me and I wanted her. The way she moved, the way she smelled, even the way she breathed, it all turned me on. That day in Biology class, she would've been mine, if it weren't for my brat ass sister Alice. She was the reason I had to stop. I could have dazzled Bella, into coming with me and she would've been mine forever.

When I got home Alice had told the family about what she saw. Carlisle told me to go to Alaska, until they could figure this out. There had to be a way to keep my singer away from me, or vice verse. But I was determined to have her. I wanted, all of her.

I went to Alaska as ordered and spent a few days trying to wrap my head around the idea of my singer being in Forks, Washington. I wanted to get back to her no matter what.

Eleazar tried talking to me and Lord knows Tanya was up for all sorts of talking, but I could hear what they were thinking and I knew they were keeping me here to protect the poor human girl.

Every time I wanted to hunt, go to the little town and stalk around, someone had to come with me. They'd make every excuse know to man, but yet again, they'd forget I can hear their thoughts. I know what they were really doing. They were always around, their voices in my head... driving me insane.

_"Carlisle said to watch him. Right, all he does is lay around, staring at the ceiling." _

_"I really wish he'd forget that human and come out with me. I could make him so happy."_

_"Poor boy, he has no clue what he is contemplating. A human? Some vampires..." _

_"Is he serious? I mean really serious? I think they need a new blood supply in Forks. That shit is apparently tainted." _

_"Disgusting humans. They are only good for two things and since I can't drain them, and if I can't sleep with them, they are no good to me." _

_"I know you hear me! Don't even think about it. I will stop you. She doesn't belong to you, singer or not. Please don't make me have to stop you!"_

I growled in frustration as they kept these thought rolling around in their heads. I know they were doing it as a distraction for me but it was really pissing me off. I ran out of the house and into the nearest tree line. I needed to hunt something down, stalk it and make it mine. I couldn't have what I wanted but I soon would. I took down the first animal I came across. Moose, great, it wasn't what I wanted but I needed a release. I needed my venom flowing through its veins.

As I drained the lifeless creature, my mind wandered back to the first day I say my Bella. Her long brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes, her perfectly pouty lips... I growled in frustration as I heard Tanya coming up behind me. I really didn't want to have to deal with her today, so I dropped the carcass and ran. I didn't know where I was going so I ran to the water's edge and just swam. They'd never be able to track me in the water. I had a chance to get to her before anyone knew I was coming. I just had to keep focused on something else so Alice didn't see me coming.

As I hit land again, I thought of anything but what I wanted. I couldn't let Alice know I was coming. I had been away from her for too long. The closer I got to her house the closer to her I wanted to be. I stopped in the woods just beyond the tree line. I scanned my surroundings and there were no humans, in range. She was in the house alone and waiting for me.

I could see her standing in her room with only a towel on her head. Her body was devour-able. Her pert breasts moved as she reached for the towel, making my already hard dick, twitch with anticipation. The darkness made it much easier to see her, not that I needed any help, but the way the light shined on her creamy pale skin, made her seem like an angel, who's blood and body called to me.

"Tonight will be the first of many nights that I will have you my angel", I said aloud to myself, as I waited for her to settle in for the night.

I watched and waited as the hours passed. Finally, her heart rates lowed and she was breathing evenly. I crept to the tree by her house and quickly climbed it to sit outside of her window. Even if she was to wake now, with the light one, her mere human eyes wouldn't see me. I slowly crept into her room through her window and made my way to her bed. The closer I got to her, the sweeter, more desirable she smelled.

The enchanting smell, that was all Bella, made my mind travel through the many years I had been a vampire, never had I met anyone that called to me as she did. I slowly pulled her to me, her eyes fluttered open. she was staring me in the eyes, fear taking over her features and her body as she started to scream.

"Noooo, get out! Who are you?"

"Shhh, you're safe my love. I'm not here to hurt you," I whispered, as I continued to stare into her chocolate brown eyes. I felt her relax in my arms, as I dazzled her into submission.

I looked her body over as I slid my hand up her thigh, then sliding my fingers across her covered pussy, before moving up to her stomach and finally cupping her breasts. Her body and frame were small but she was fit and beautiful. She felt like soft velvet, as I made my way up to her pouty lips, pressing my lips against hers and kissing her softly. I removed her shirt so I could see her glorious body. I leaned in and kissed her breasts, causing her nipples to harden instantly with my cold breath hitting them.

"Wh...what are you..."

I looked into her eyes and she calmed down as I continued moving my hands and tongue across her body. I wanted to taste every part of her, claim her, and make her mine completely. I slowly slid up her thighs again, pulling her legs apart, and licked up to her covered pussy. Taking a deep breath, I slid my fingers under the fabric, which had been keeping me from what I wanted. The sweetness of her body was calling to me. Guiding my fingers inside her, her body fought to get away from my steel grip.

Claiming her as mine was all that mattered at that moment. She would be mine no matter the consequences. My desire was for her. The faster I moved my fingers inside her, the more she reacted to my touch, by bucking her hips into my fingers. I ripped the panties off with my teeth, moving my mouth to her slick folds, licking up to her clit, taking it into my mouth and sucking on it hard.

A few more thrusts and her body relented as she moaned. Her orgasm hitting hard and fast. The smell of her juices was driving me mad. I bit into her thigh as I licked up all of her juices. Making sure to lick the wound so it would heal. Making sure not to get any of my venom inside the wound. I was in no mood or temperament to be faced with a newborn. She laid there, panting slightly as I moved to put her shirt back on. I didn't put panties on her. I wanted to know it was open for me all night.

I left her room that night the same way I came in, but wearing a satisfied smirk. I learned more about her in these few hours than I could have in a week, if I were human. I returned every night, since. The longer I was with her, the easier it was to dazzle her and make her do my bidding.

After months of marking Bella and making her mine, I had a nightly routine worked out. I went in as the Chief left and I made sure to be out by the time the sun came up. Tonight started as any other, except I was more relaxed and ready for my love. I went inside and looked around her room but she wasn't in her bed. I panicked... I needed her, she was more than a fascination, she was marked, she was mine and no one could keep her from me.

I followed the sound of her heart beat I walked down stairs to see her on the couch, the T.V. was on and I could tell by her breathing and heart rate that she was asleep. I moved around to the couch and again the night was complete. I marked her thigh again in the spot by her artery and for some reason I relaxed my mind.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, again and I lost the dazzling effect on Bella. She screamed, as I covered her mouth and tried to settle her down. She was squeezing her eyes shut and I couldn't dazzle her. I jumped off the couch as she met the floor. I was out the door before she knew I was there. When I hit the tree line I looked at my messages. I had three texts. I opened my phone and grimaced when I saw what was written.

**Message from Alice Cullen 2:47am **_Don't you even! I'm on my way back and I'm gonna kick your ass, you stupid fuck. How in the hell did you keep me out? You're so dead, fucker!_

I laughed at that? Did she really want to know how I kept her out? All I had to do was not focus on what I wanted... I kept looking at the messages

**Message from JWHale 3:00am **_Stop hurting her, you piece of shit! I will rip you into a million little pieces when I find you, and I will! You are dead. You may be faster than me, but you are not stronger or smarter than I am._

_Right? Like I'm scared of you. Pfft! Please!_ "I'm Edward fucking Cullen, I am scared of NO one," I growled out in frustration, punching the nearest tree.

**Message from Alice Cullen 3:07am **_Edward STOP! You are hurting her. She is dying, Please, I'm begging you to stop this shit right now!_

I didn't hurt her, she enjoyed what I did, she always did. "What in the hell is wrong with you people? Some family," I snarled.

**Message from Emmett 3:12am **_Alice and Jasper are not the ones you need to worry about, you sick fuck. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. She is a human, you stupid ass! A HUMAN. _

**Message from Emmett 3:15am **_I'm going to rip your insides out and dance on them while your ass burns in front of us all. YOUR ASS IS MINE!_

This message caught me off guard. He never really seemed to care for her, but his thoughts were always guarded when she was around. _Maybe? No, it can't be. Emmett?_

"Fuck!," I growled again as I hit the cabin door. I picked up the table and smashed it against the wall. "He can't have her she is MINE, god dammit! MINE," I roared, again in anger.

I quickly hit the delete button, I wasn't waisting my time reading them. _How could they call me sick? _She was mine. I claimed her, and they couldn't stop that. Alice and her all seeing visions. I would do anything to keep HIM away from her. And he called himself my brother. The rest of the day I waited, counting down the hours until I could get back to my precious angel.

At dusk, I slipped through the woods and stopped dead in my tracks, just before the property line. I could smell them all over the place. It wasn't bad enough I had to listen to their stupid rantings, but now they were keeping me away from my angel. I growled in frustration and run off deep into the woods. I came upon a camp site with a few unworthy people. They were easy targets. I drained the three of them quickly, making sure to hide the carcases as always. The feel of the blood in my mouth, running through my system was electrifying.

Nothing like Bella's young, virginal blood, but just as satisfying. I went back and stayed out of sight. I watched from my nest, for months. They were always around her. The bond we had was fading. I felt her losing grip on me. I needed to have her again. I knew I couldn't fight them all, it would be suicide but if I could get her alone with Alice, it would be easy to take my sister out.

The thoughts always running through Emmett's head were disturbing me. I wanted to rush into the house every second he was in there with MY angel. He had lusty thoughts, she would be just another trophy to his sadistic ass.

I waited, stalked and waited some more for the most opportune moment to pounce. I would have my angel, and she would never need anyone else.

The night of the storm I went to the bar. I masked my scent and hid in the rafters. There were so many people there, that they never noticed me. I watched Bella all day. I watched how she interacted with her father and with my so called family. The day wore on and the darkness came. Tonight's storm would provide me with enough cover to get her away from them.

I noticed her falter a few times as I watched her. The longer and harder I watched her, the more her nervousness showed. It was almost like she knew I was there. Her master, her lover had come home. After serving a few tables she fell to her knees and my brother pulled her into his arms. I fought back a snarl as he carried her off into the back of the bar. I made my way around outside and waited. Finally they left her to sleep and I snuck into the office, where she was lying on the couch.

I sat there, watching her while listening to all the voices around. I barricaded the door, so I wouldn't be interrupted. I heard the others talking about an emergency at the hospital. A few trees had fallen and there were people trapped. Leave it to the goody two-shoes family to want to help. But who was I to complain. Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Alice left the bar, headed to the hospital after all the customers were cleared. That only left Rose to deal with, if needed. I knew I could handle her.

I went over to Bella and pulled her into my arms. She was so pale and groggy. "Jasper you fucker," I growled. He used his gift on her which meant I couldn't dazzle her if she awoke. I hurried to get my pants down and ripped her shorts off. Tonight I would have all of her, no more gentle fingering. Tonight I would take her and she would be completely mine.

I used my fingers to get her wet and her body ready for my cock. Her eyes fluttered open and she screamed. "You? GOD! Nooo!"

I covered her mouth quickly as I thrust into her. The smell of her blood so pure, made the room spin. The animal inside me took over and I quickly thrust into her. Her body opening for me further with each movement. I leaned in and kissed her as she gasped and moaned into my lips. She fought against my granite body, but nothing worked. I was going to have all of her. As I felt her body tighten, Rose burst through the door.

She charged me and I easily flung her into the wall. I gripped Bella's hips hard as I continued to fuck her. She was whimpering and I heard a few bones snap, but the animal inside wanted more. Her body went limp under me as I came deep inside her. Her breathing was very shallow and she was, sickly pale. I jumped up in enough time to stop Rose's attack on me by grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the desk behind her. She grunted and then I was grabbed from behind by Alice, who had jumped on my back.

When I heard a feral snarl from behind me, I flipped Alice off and turned to see Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle in the door way. Jasper charged me while Emmett ran to Bella, so he could tend to her. Jasper was a good fighter and apparently he fought solely on instinct. His mind was completely quiet. The harder I fought to hear him, the more advantages he had on me. He pinned me to the floor, my face pointed towards Bella as Carlisle assessed her injuries.

"He's broken her body in too many places, she's bleeding internally. The only choices we have are to let her die or change her."

"Change her," Alice screamed her body racked with guilt and sorrow.

This had to be a family decision and a quick one.

"Change her," Esme said clinging to Alice, her body also shaking with sobs.

Carlisle looked at Rose, and she nodded. Then he moved to Jasper. "Do it, and hurry. She's in so much pain."

"Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

He didn't answer, instead he pulled her into his arms, bent her head to the side and bit into her. He was able to stop and he licked the wound shut. He then moved to the bend of her arms, her knees and her ankles. His eyes caught the bite marks on her thighs and he glared at me.

"You sick, twisted motherfucker," he growled, jumping to his feet. "I told you months ago I would rip your insides out and set you on fire if you hurt her. So guess what bitch, time to start the fire."

Jasper pulled me to my feet, but before I could get away Emmett slammed me into the wall. He ripped my arms off and then my legs. I cried out in pain as he beat me with my own appendages. I begged and screamed just to be left with my angel before the world went completely dark.

**Bella's POV**

When my eyes fluttered open, I thought I was dreaming again. There were so many new colors around me. It was almost like being in the Wizard of Oz. I caught a sound and the next thing I knew, I was flying out of a window and landed on my feet.

"Fuck," I growled as I saw the others rush out to me. Carlisle and Emmett stepped forward and I felt a strange sensation take me over. It seemed, as if I was somehow linked to Emmett. I was being pulled to him. He opened his arms and I ran to him, covering his face with kisses.

I smiled and the world seemed to spin out of control. I jumped down and felt calm again. I raised a brow a Jasper and he chuckled.

"Sorry Bella but you'll get used to it. All newborns have trouble when they first wake up," he said wrapping an arm around Alice, while Esme and Rose stepped forward to stand at Carlisle's side.

I leaned into Emmett's chest and I had never felt more at home or alive then I did at that moment.

**A/N cont: **

HOW THIS GOT STARTED: Some of you my have seen in an interview that Cullen818 did with me for the Darlin's blog in April I was asked this question...

Do you have a story idea that is nagging at you? One that you haven't put to paper yet? If so, which characters are you thinking of using and how to you envision them in the plot?

Well this is how I answered it...

O.o Well, this will make Izzy and you happy, I hope... maybe? I am thinking about a Darkward. I have a picture in my head that just will not go away. Oh My God! I am sorta thinking about it... not sure.

Well as most of you know once I get an idea in my head... It's stuck for life. Until I write it... its there gnawing and nagging at me. All of you should know I am not an Edward fan... unless he is Dark and very OOC!

I mentioned this again to Izzy and told her I was going to write it with Edward and Alice... Well that was a NO GO... She told me if she could write Canon Fluff I could write Canon Darkward! Whatever my twisted sister wants she gets and I know it would make Cullen818 very happy to... Sooooooo here it is...

I'm not gonna say it wont write a Darkward again, if I do it will not be cannon. But then again who knows. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think. Hit the green button! Please *playful kitten eyes*

**JUST TO CLARIFY: I DO NOT CONDONE or IN ANY WAY AGREE WITH THE SEXUAL ACTS IN THIS STORY! Again, it is made up shit, out of my my twisted fucked up mind! **Oh, Wait! What in the hell does that say about me? *shakes head*

**Chapter End Notes: ***Takes a deep breath and waits* If you didn't agree with the subject matter please do not comment or PM me. I do not want hate mail. If you can't say anything Nice, then say nothing at all. I don't mean to sound like a bitch but If I get any negative remarks or PM's like I've gotten in the past, my comments back may not be nice. Kitten doesn't like being mean but I can and will be.


End file.
